The Witch and the Warlock
by bunnydakillr
Summary: After living together for several months in solitude in the post-Zero-Requiem world, Lelouch and CC have grown closer than ever, and CC finally gets her wish. Sequel to chapter 1 of "Sweet, Sweet Failure."


**A/N: So, I decided to go through with it. Here it is, the sequel to "Sweet, Sweet Failure." If you haven't read that yet, I suggest you check it out, else this might make little to no sense. Otherwise, enjoy!**

**Still don't own Code Geass...**

* * *

C.C. peered out the window as Lelouch approached the house. It was late in the day, and the sun was already kissing the hills in the distance. Lelouch had finished tending to the small number of crops grown around the house for the day and was now entering their abode. Though they both knew how secluded the area was and how astronomical the odds were that anyone would find them, Lelouch took no chances. So, every day when he worked outside, he wore as much clothing as possible to hide his identity. This included a large, wide-brimmed straw hat; long, heavy white robes, though now stained with dirt; a strip of white cloth covering the lower half of his face; and finally even a set of gloves to conceal the code etched into his right hand. She still wore the same red skirt and white blouse she had when they began living together in this new place.

They had been living together in their tiny shack for several months now, though neither one of them bothered to keep track of the days passing by. Every day, Lelouch tended to the few but various crops that grew around the farm. However, the property was so small it couldn't really be called a farm. It was really more akin to a large, elaborate garden. Lelouch estimated that there were only about fifty square meters worth of plants. The work did him good nonetheless.

C.C. had certainly been attracted to him before despite his scrawny build. But now, his body had become much more sculpted thanks to months of daily toil in the fields. Though she had already fallen in love with him, his new muscular form added raw lust to her many feelings for him. He had even made her a pizza from scratch one day, using a few of the plants he had harvested, as well as homemade cheese from the lone cow he milked every day. That had really turned her on. Today she had been watching him all day through the window, her lust for him growing with each passing moment.

At that moment he entered the house, closing the door behind him and removing the cloth from his face at the same time. She stood there admiring him, smiling. Lelouch couldn't help but admire her form as well; the way her hair gracefully cascaded around her, the way her cleavage poked beautifully out the top of her blouse… He took a step towards her and she seized the opportunity. She moved faster than he had thought possible, one hand seizing him by the back of the neck while she passionately kissed him, the other removed his large hat and sent it flying behind her. She came upon him so quickly that he hadn't moved; one of his legs still extended forward, bent at the knee in mid-step. However, he had no interest in shifting positions, as all his attention was focused on deepening the kiss with his witch. They broke and their eyes met, but they were still so close that C.C. could feel Lelouch becoming noticeably aroused. For once, everything was going according to _her_ plan.

What she didn't know, however, was that she was in complete compliance with _his_ plan. Ever the schemer, Lelouch had noticed how she had been admiring him over the past few months, the look of longing in her eyes growing more intense every day. He had even noticed her watching him bathe in the nearby river while she thought he wasn't looking. Therefore, he had constructed a plan, starting with a homemade pizza, which he knew would eventually lead to this moment, satisfying her longing in the process. And what way to make it more pleasurable for her than to have her believe that he had fallen for her plan? Sometimes, Lelouch surprised even himself with his brilliance.

Still in the same position, she smiled more seductively, and with her free hand, lowered one side of her low-cut blouse, gradually exposing one perfect, divine breast. She then shifted her skirt slightly and began straddling his still extended knee, then moved closer for another kiss. The response from below Lelouch's waist was clear, and she now felt a very firm poke in her lower stomach through his robes. Lelouch was thoroughly enjoying their wet, heated kiss. However, he was surprised to feel another damp spot forming on his thigh, right where C.C. was now humping him with increased vigor.

"That tease," he thought with pleasure, "she's not wearing any panties."

He could tell she was enjoying herself, as the subtle noises she made indicated how she was struggling to stifle her moans of pleasure. So, he decided to play along further. He scooped her up by the back of the knees and the shoulders and gently laid her on the bed, which was close at hand due to the small size of their humble abode. As he did so, her skirt flew up somewhat, and with reddening cheeks, he confirmed his suspicions about her lack of undergarments. As she lay back, she caught a hold of the several strips of fabric tying his robes together, and she undid them. All at once, his robes fell in a heap at the foot of the bed, and he was completely bare. Now C.C.'s cheeks reddened, her own suspicions regarding Lelouch's arousal having been confirmed.

He crawled onto the bed, running a hand up her leg as he did so. She ran her hands along his chest, appreciating his newly sculpted form. Though he had been working and sweating out in the hot sun all day, his skin was mostly dry, as his clothing had absorbed most of the sweat. But he still radiated the heat of the work day. His heat washed over her, further relaxing her. Moving upward, he unbuttoned her blouse and began massaging her beautiful teats. His experience in milking the cow came in handy here, and the pleasure visibly washed over her face as he skillfully fondled her nipples. Finally, he removed her blouse entirely and sent it fluttering to the floor beside the bed. He kissed every patch of skin he could find. He started by sucking on each of her nipples like a newborn babe, then moved down across her stomach. He withdrew and sat on his legs briefly before approaching her from the legs again. This time, however, he took the skirt with him, marveling at every millimeter of silken flesh revealed as he lifted it over her head. It joined the rest of the clothes on the floor. He continued his kissing crusade along the inside of her thighs, getting extremely close to her already red and swollen womanhood. As he did this, she continued her somewhat failed attempts at stifling her pleasure, and he heard her gasp a number of times. Soon, he returned to face her. They were both completely bare now and were staring intently into each other's eyes. He was on top of her, propped up on his forearms. It was time.

He entered her, nice and slowly. Her entire body tensed in a fit of ecstasy. She squeaked. When she regained her composure to a degree, their eyes locked again briefly. Then he began. He maintained his slow pace, allowing them both to savor all the movement. He, reveling in the way her hips gyrated against his and the way her walls contracted and contorted around his member. She, relishing his hardness and his slow, deep, powerful thrusts. Her half-shut eyes begged for more. Lelouch, happy to oblige, quickened the pace. With that, she ceased her futile attempts at restraint, shut her eyes, and let loose an immensely gratifying moan. Their hands traversed each others' bodies freely, exploring every nook and cranny, drawing closer and closer. Their sweat as well as their flesh mingled. Neither of them spoke; there was no need. Instead, their bodies held a conversation of their own. She asked, he responded in kind. He gazed upon her. Though he still wore the special contacts that shielded others from the unrelenting power of his geass, she still fealt as though his gaze was piercing her very soul. But she loved the way he looked over her, admiring all parts of her body. It intensified the pleasure for her immensely. Their already poor sense of time was further warped and dilated by the intensity of their mutual pleasure; it was already pitch black outside.

They were getting close. Lelouch leaned in closer, taking her in one final kiss. With one hand, he caressed the hair on the back of her head, while the other steadied her with a firm hold at the small of her back. She buried both her hands in the hair hanging down over the back of his neck. At this distance and this level of intimacy, they took in every detail of each other. He appreciated the feel of her lime green hair, which ironically smelled like apples. She, meanwhile, reveled in his testosterone-filled manly musk, which could only come from the kind of work Lelouch had been performing in the fields that day.

Finally the moment came, the culmination of what, to them, must have been hours of overpowering pleasure. As the waves of ecstasy became faster and more powerful, they deepened their embrace, until finally they peaked. Her walls writhed and contracted ever faster about his member as his seed gushed forth inside her. Still in the midst of their unbreakable kiss, they wailed into the back of each others' throats. Even after it had passed, they continued gyrating against each other, relishing every moment of their togetherness. Eventually they stilled, but remained in their powerful, unifying embrace.

After several minutes, they broke. In unison, they reached backward and pulled the covers over their bare, sweaty bodies. C.C. curled up and pressed her back into Lelouch's chest. He wrapped his arms around her, caressing her stomach and her breasts. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered her name. Her true, full name. He smiled as she shuddered in response. The sound of her true name had sent a powerful aftershock racing through her body. He kissed her once more on the shoulder, and with that, the witch and the warlock promptly fell asleep.


End file.
